Saxophone
by Noan
Summary: [AUYAOI]Heero se fait embarqué dans une soirée par un couple d’ami, un soir de Saint Valentin….


**Note : Je suis désolée pour le manque de publication qui, je suis sûre, vous peine énormément…**

**Je déconne !!**

**Mais ouais, je manque effectivement de temps pour écrire en ce moment : je déménage….**

**Donc, pendant près de deux mois, je ne ferais que des publications très éparses.**

**Revenons au texte :**

**Disclamer : Rien est à moi !!!**

**Résumé : Heero se fait embarqué dans une soirée par un couple d'ami, un soir de Saint Valentin….**

**Merci à Siashini pour la correction.**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Saxophone.**

-

-

Je hais la Saint-Valentin…. En tout cas, cette année toujours !

Pourquoi ?

En premier, parce que je suis tout seul et que tout le monde, en particulier mes amis, Quatre et Trowa, ne cessent de me rabâcher ce qu'ils vont faire ce soir là…

En deuxième, parce que ça me soûle.

Je vais encore recevoir une tonne de chocolats alors que j'ai rien demandé à personne… !!!

Mais c'est vrai quoi !!!

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec cette soirée !!!

Bon, ok, c'est sympa une fête des amoureux mais quand t'es en couple !!!!

Quand t'es seul, ben, c'est le jour de l'année où t'en prends plein la tronche, justement parce que t'es tout seul !!!

Mais si moi ça me plait hein ??!!!

-

Enfin…

Du coup, Quatre et Trowa ont décidé, sans me demander mon avis évidemment, de m'inviter au concert où ils voulaient aller en amoureux.

C'est gentil de leur part mais bon….

J'ai pas vraiment envie de leur tenir la chandelle…..

Vous me direz, j'aurais pu refuser mais ils ne m'auraient pas lâché avant que je dise oui et j'aime pas me sentir harcelé.

Ils ont quand même dû insister pendant au moins trois jours avant que je ne déclare forfait.

-

Bref….

Me voilà donc devant la porte du piano-bar : Le Carpe Diem.

Une porte toute blanche, sans aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, une sonnette et un écriteau doré où est gravé : tenue correcte exigée.

Mouais…

Je pense qu'avec mon jean et ma chemise blanche, je dois faire l'affaire. Si l'entrée était si difficile à franchir, je pense que Quatre m'aurait prévenu ou ils m'auraient accompagné et pas donné rendez-vous directement au bar.

-

Soit…

Il est déjà 22h25 et j'ai rendez-vous à la demi.

Hauts les cœurs !! C'est parti pour faire office de chandelle pendant 2h et après je me casse.

Je sonne et un grand costaud m'ouvre.

Mouais…

Plutôt impressionnant le gars mais bon, je ne suis pas non plus un fil de fer haut comme trois pommes. D'ailleurs, en combat mano à mano avec ce type, je pourrais peut-être même l'étaler.

Enfin…

Il m'autorise à entrer d'un signe de la tête.

-

Le bar est tout en long et divisé en deux salles.

Dans la première, le côté bar, celui-ci fait toute la longueur du côté gauche et les barmaids courent dans tous les sens pour servir au plus vite les clients agglutinés autour de celui-ci.

Dans la deuxième, le côté piano, la scène est contre le mur du fond et l'absence de tables au centre de celle-ci, laisse une sorte de piste de danse.

Je plisse le nez direct. L'atmosphère est complètement enfumée et me gêne un peu.

-

Donc…

Tout en râlant mentalement contre les deux zouaves qui m'ont forcé à venir ici, je les cherche du regard.

Ils doivent sûrement être dans l'autre salle puisqu'un de leurs amis est sur scène.

En tout cas, la musique est sympa. Un petit swing bien festif.

Je m'arrête au bar pour me commander une bière avant de passer dans l'autre salle et d'y retrouver mes amis, lovés l'un contre l'autre…

-

« Hey Heero !! On t'attendait plus !! »

Quatre...

« Je n'ai qu'une parole !

-C'est ce qu'on dit.

-Ta gueule Trowa !

-Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir ! »

Je vous ai déjà dit que je les haïssais ?

Je pose ma bière sur la table avant de me débarrasser de mon blouson et de bousculer Trowa sans état d'âme pour m'asseoir.

-

« Je suis content que tu sois venu. Ca m'aurait embêté que tu restes seul aujourd'hui. »

Ben voyons !!

Quatre… M'as-tu déjà vu prêter attention à cette stupide fête même quand j'avais quelqu'un ?

Nan hein…

Ca lui est même pas venu à l'esprit que je pouvais n'en avoir rien à faire !!

Je l'adore ce gars là, vraiment, j'ai grandi avec lui et tout et tout, mais des fois, particulièrement depuis qu'il est heureux en couple, qu'est-ce qu'il peut me gonfler !!!

Pas que je n'aime pas Trowa, au contraire, c'est un chouette gars qui parle autant que moi et que quand il l'ouvre, ça fait mal en général, il a un humour à couper au couteau…

Bref… Mais Quatre….A croire que c'est un crime d'être heureux en étant tout seul !!!

-

« Ca m'est égal Quatre…

-Hum… »

En plus, il m'écoute même pas..

Bon ok, c'est vrai que la musique est bonne mais il pourrait faire un effort.

Et Trowa qui se fiche de moi avec son petit sourire en coin…

Ils me soûlent !!!!

Aller, autant profiter de la musique moi aussi puisque je suis là pour ça !

-

Ils sont 6 musiciens sur scène: un batteur, un contre-bassiste, une guitariste, un violoniste, une bassiste et un pianiste.

Ils sont tous habillés comme dans les années 40, costumes avec les bretelles et les borsalinos, les filles aussi.

C'est classe comme style et ça colle bien avec la musique.

Ils ont l'air de faire un peu de tout.

En ce moment, ils nous gratifient d'un bon jazz.

-

« Alors tu aimes ? »

-Hn. »

A quoi ça servirait de lui faire une réponse développée, il ne m'écoute même pas quand je lui parle.

« Ben tu pourrais être plus enthousiaste quand même !! »

Ah ben si, pour une fois…

« J'aime bien. Ca bouge.

-C'est tout ?

-Tu veux quand même pas que je te fasse un cours sur le jazz ?

-Non non…

-Bon. »

Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'il ne m'a pas dit qui était son pote dans le lot.

-

Je finis ma bière tout en tapant le rythme soutenu du bout des doigts sur la table.

Trowa est toujours assis à côté de moi et fait de même avec son pied tandis que Quatre est debout en train de danser avec une fille que je ne connais pas.

« C'est qui ?

-Dorothy, la petite amie de Wufei, le batteur.

-Ah.

-Le grand blond juste à côté d'eux, c'est le frère de Réléna, la bassiste, Zechs.

-Ok.

-Solo, le violon et Hilde, la guitare vont bientôt se marier, à la contre-basse, c'est Howard et au piano, c'est mon ami Duo.

-D'accord. Et ils jouent ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

-Ben, Duo, Hilde et Solo ont commencé à jouer ensemble, y a une dizaine d'années.

-Autant ?

-Oui, c'était pas bien compliqué, Solo et Duo sont frères. Hilde est entrée dans le groupe quand elle a commencé à sortir avec Solo puis les autres se sont greffés au fur et à mesure. D'abord Réléna puis Howard et enfin Wufei. Ca doit faire 4 ans qu'il tournent ensemble.

-D'accord. »

-

Je détaille un peu plus chaque musicien.

Réléna, Hilde et Solo sont devant.

Réléna est une jolie blonde au yeux bleus et porte un costume bleu pâle. Elle s'éclate si on en croit l'immense sourire qui barre son visage.

Hilde et Solo aussi sont à fond. Leur amour est presque palpable entre eux. C'est vraiment adorable. Ils portent respectivement un costume beige avec une chemise noire et un ensemble gris avec une chemise de la même couleur que sa sœur.

Les trois autres sont derrière.

Wufei à la batterie, s'éclate aussi comme un dingue, à faire des petits commentaires ironiques entre chaque chanson, auxquelles Hilde et Howard répondent sans se démonter. Il porte un costume noir avec une chemise blanche.

Howard est le plus vieux de la bande. Il a bien 50 ans tandis que la moyenne d'âge du reste du groupe tourne autour de 22 ans environ. Lui porte un costume blanc à rayures noires. Ses doigts qui courent sur son instrument sont fascinants, on dirait qu'il la caresse, sa contre-basse.

Et Duo… Ben je le vois pas vraiment. Il est derrière son piano et son borsalino cache son visage. Je peux juste voir qu'il porte une veste de costume noire avec une chemise de la même couleur.

-

Quatre revient vers nous, me coupant dans mon observation.

« Vous voulez boire autre chose ?

-La même chose.

-Et toi Heero ?

-Laisse Quatre ! Je vais y aller. Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

-Ok. Alors moi je reprendrais un verre de blanc. »

J'attrape les verres vides, histoires de ne pas encombrer la table pour rien et file.

La bière, c'est peut-être bon mais qu'est-ce que ça descend vite !!

Du coup, je me retrouve au bar, attendant patiemment que le serveur daigne m'accorder son attention.

J'écoute distraitement la musique jusqu'à que les premières notes d'un saxo se fasse entendre.

-

J'oublie les consommations et reviens vers la scène.

Tous les musiciens sauf Wufei ont arrêté de jouer et se sont mis un petit peu en retrait et au centre de la scène, le pianiste, enfin Duo, joue du saxophone.

Je scotche complètement sur lui.

La musique est merveilleuse, un poil mélancolique mais elle me fait frissonner.

Et lui, il irradie totalement.

Il cachait bien des choses derrière son piano. Il est un petit peu plus petit que moi, son costume est entièrement noir et coupé près de son corps. Son corps est fin et élancé et une longue natte lui bat les reins à chaque mouvement qu'il fait.

Ses doigts agiles vont et viennent sur l'instrument, lui arrachant une plainte sublime. Son visage est fin et gracieux. Il joue les yeux fermés, légèrement plissés, concentré sur sa musique.

Je reste planté là, fermant moi aussi les yeux pour apprécier à sa juste valeur le solo qu'il nous offre.

Il a un talent indéniable et je me laisse emporter.

-

Je finis par rouvrir les yeux quand les dernières notes s'éteignent sous les applaudissements de la foule.

C'était beau, c'était magique…

Mon regard tombe sur le sourire du musicien qui salue la foule avant de croiser mon regard et j'en ai le souffle coupé.

Il est loin de ressembler à son frère. Ses yeux ont une étrange couleur mais je n'arrive pas à la définir avec les différents éclairages.

Son sourire se fige un peu et mon cœur accélère alors que mes yeux sont toujours ancrés dans les siens.

Il est aussi beau que sa musique.

Mais nous ne pouvons rester indéfiniment ainsi et il me fait un petit sourire avant de retourner s'asseoir derrière son piano.

Ce n'est que lorsque je perds ses yeux de vue que je reprends contact avec la réalité.

-

Je me sens un peu bizarre comme si j'avais le vertige. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui m'arrive mais…

Peu importe, Quatre et Trowa doivent commencer à se demander où je suis passé.

Je retourne au comptoir pour commander mes consommations et retourne avec mes amis, une fois les trois verres en main.

J'ai préféré me prendre une marguarita, je ne veux pas louper le reste du concert à cause d'une envie pressante.

« Ben alors tu t'es perdu entre les chiottes et le bar ?

-Hn.

-Toujours aussi éloquent Heero !

-Hn. »

La musique est devenue un peu plus lente, c'est le violon à l'honneur dans celle-ci.

Les deux autres se papouillent sans aucune retenue et je soupire en reposant mon regard sur le pianiste.

-

Je ne le lâchais pas des yeux tout le long des 2h que dura le concert.

Il est beau, complètement pris par la musique.

De temps en temps, ses yeux s'égarent sur moi entre deux morceaux.

J'ai l'impression d'être invisible avec les deux à côté de moi qui se papouillent et qui semblent avoir oublié où ils sont, il n'y a que lorsque les yeux du pianiste croisent mon regard que je reprends consistance.

Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti l'excitation de la séduction.

-

A la fin de leur prestation, une salve d'applaudissements secoue le bar.

Je suis debout, les mains au-dessus de moi, les yeux toujours rivés sur Duo.

Tous les musiciens ont un sourire immense et j'ai l'impression que celui de Duo s'élargit quand il me voit, un large sourire sur mon propre visage, irrémédiablement sous son charme.

Tous les musiciens descendent finalement de scène pour boire un coup avant de ranger leur matériel.

-

Les autres, je m'en fiche un peu et les salue sans trop leur porter d'attention, suivant toujours la longue natte qui bat un rythme connu que de son propriétaire.

Je reste relativement calme malgré les 3 verres d'alcool fort que je viens de m'enfiler jusqu'à ce que Duo décide enfin à venir nous saluer.

-

Quatre se redresse enfin.

« Duo !! C'était vraiment génial !!! »

Duo éclate de rire et enlève son couvre chef pour faire une courbette très exagérée pour le remercier.

« Je suis content que tu es pu venir ! »

Il enferme l'Arabe dans son étreinte avant de se tourner vers Trowa pour lui serrer la main.

-

Les 3 se tournent alors vers moi.

L'éclat amusé dans les orbes améthyste me fait sourire.

« Duo, je voudrais te présenter mon ami d'enfance: Heero Yuy. »

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire charmeur alors qu'il s'approche de moi.

Il me tend une main que je n'hésite pas à prendre.

« Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer. Quatre m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Oh ? Vraiment ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le ton enjoué du jeune homme allume un doute dans mon esprit…

Ne me dîtes pas que ce traître de Quatre m'a encore embarqué dans une espèce de rencontre arrangée ?

Si ?

Retenez-moi !! Je vais le tuer !!

Pas que le dit Duo ne me plaît pas, bien au contraire mais j'ai horreur de ce genre de plan.

Pas moyen de faire comprendre que oui, je suis tout seul et non, je ne suis pas malheureux !!!

Bref…

Dans un bel ensemble, Duo et moi nous tournons vers Quatre et il nous sert un sourire plus qu'innocent, beaucoup trop !!

« Tu vas bien prendre un verre avec nous ? »

Ca y est !!

Il a beau s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit d'entremise avancée, il continue sur sa lancée.

Seulement moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer.

-

Je suis désolé pour Duo, il est vraiment charmant, mais cette fois, Quatre me gonfle !

Non content de m'avoir fait le coup il a deux ans, à la Noël, fois où j'ai craqué et qui m'a valu une sacrée année de merdes, je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet, il recommence !!

Je me lève donc, et enfile mon manteau.

« Oh non Heero, tu vas pas partir maintenant ?!!

-Hn. Je bosse demain.

-Mais c'est samedi ??

-Justement, tu oublies que je travaille aussi le samedi matin. Je suis juste venu pour la musique et pour te faire plaisir. Le concert est fini, je m'en vais ! »

Il se mord la lèvre et jette un regard en coin à Duo, visiblement déçu.

La colère commence à monter alors que je comprends que Duo était au courant.

Je les salue froidement et sors.

-

Finalement, je n'aurais pas dû venir.

La musique était très bien, j'ai beaucoup aimé mais j'aurais vraiment aimé que Quatre s'occupe uniquement de ses affaires pour une fois.

Il me connaît suffisamment pour savoir que j'aurais craqué sur ce type mais question finesse…

C'est bien dommage, il est vraiment mignon…

-

-

**Une semaine et demi plus tard.**

-

-

Heero était occupé à vendre une moto à un client un peu hésitant quand la sonnette de la porte de la boutique sonna.

« Excusez-moi, je reviens. »

Il revint dans la pièce principale du magasin quand il se figea.

Duo était là, un sourire un peu gêné sur les lèvres mais malgré tout confiant avec les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise noire défaits, ouverte sur un pull col roulé blanc, le reste, moulé dans un jean noir très ajusté.

Il était à croquer et il le savait.

Heero en bavait presque mais les restes de sa colère contre Quatre revenaient dans sa bouche avec un goût de bile.

D'un geste, il fit venir un de ses collègues pour qu'il s'occupe du client qu'il avait abandonné et il alla à la rencontre de Duo.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur ? »

Le ton d'Heero était froid et un éclair blessé passa dans les yeux améthyste mais trop vite pour qu'Heero puisse le voir.

« Je voudrais vous parler. »

Ce fut au tour d'Heero d'être légèrement déstabilisé. Le sourire de son vis-à-vis était devenu froid, glaçant.

Il avait beau être plus grand que le jeune homme, Heero se sentit très petit.

Mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Bien, veuillez me suivre. »

Il l'emmena vers son bureau.

-

Il refermait juste la porte quand Duo, dans son dos, parla.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé vendredi dernier. Et de ce qui en a découlé. »

Heero fit volte face et encra ses yeux dans ceux de Duo en haussant un sourcil.

C'est vrai qu'il s'était engueulé sérieusement avec Quatre le jour qui avait suivi le concert.

Il y avait été très fort et avait probablement blessé le blond bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Ce n'était pas l'idée de Quatre mais la mienne. »

De quoi Duo parlait ?

Heero portait ses doigts à ses tempes et les pressa quelques instants. Il sentait que la migraine n'allait pas tarder à se pointer.

« C'est moi qui ait demandé à Quatre de nous présenter. »

La réaction d'Heero ne se fit pas attendre.

« Hein ? »

Duo perdit son air sérieux et sourit doucement.

« J'ai vu votre photo dans le portefeuille de Quatre. »

Oh Quatre avait sa photo dans son portefeuille ? C'était si mignon…

« Et j'ai craqué, complètement craqué pour vous. C'est à n'y rien comprendre mais ça fait deux mois que je le harcèle pour qu'il nous présente. »

L'emphase du jeune homme fit sourire Heero.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait ainsi et ça m'ennuie beaucoup. J'aime beaucoup Quatre et vous l'avez blessé à cause de moi. Je vous propose quelque chose : allons présenter nos excuses à Quatre, moi, pour l'avoir mis dans une mauvaise situation et vous, parce que vous lui avez dit des choses qu'on ne dit pas à un ami et ensuite je vous invite à dîner. »

Heero sentit son sourire s'élargir un peu.

« D'accord pour les excuses, Quatre les a méritées, mais le dîner ?

-Juste pour le plaisir de vous avoir avec moi au restaurant ? »

L'Asiatique éclata de rire.

« Je prends ça pour un oui et je réserve une table pour demain soir ? »

C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un était aussi direct avec lui.

Tout le monde lui disait si souvent qu'il était intimidant. Visiblement, ça n'avait aucun effet sur le jeune homme en face de lui et ça lui plaisait.

« Oui.

-Merveilleux !! »

Le sourire d'Heero se teinta de tendresse.

Finalement, cette Saint-Valentin n'aura peut-être pas été si mauvaise que ça cette année, enfin, s'il arrivait à se faire pardonner de Quatre…

OWARI !!

-

-

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé et ne vous gênez pas pour me le dire ( si vous avez pas aimé aussi...!!)**

**Sur ce,**

**A bientôt.**

**Noan**


End file.
